Dangan Ronpa
Hi. Chapters Chapter One: One Of A Kind 001: JOSEPH SHSL: CLASS PRESIDENT A young man, seemingly a teenager, with nealty combed brown hair and his high school outfit sat down on the fine wooden chair by his oak wood desk, as he faced himself with a computer, paper, and stationary. "Hmm," he spoke to himself quietly, as he begun to think, "I really need to think of something... unique? I mean, this school and it's lousy students aren't going anywhere without any fun, so, I guess I should get to work. I'm bound to have some ideas, I wasn't elected Class President for nothing..." His thought chain was suddenly cancelled out, as he noticed his silver doorknob twist open, and a beautiful middle aged women, his mother, entered the room. She smiled, and was holding out a letter. "Joseph, sweetie, it's for you," she smiled, handing her son over the envelope, "I wonder what it possibly could be." "As do I," he held it carefully, and glanced up at his mother, "thanks for ruining my thought train. I am a busy person, so don't interrupt me." He frowned, and opened the envelope, holding out the paper. "What's this? I've been accepted into Sunshine Academy? The best of the best?" He chuckled, feeling satisfied with himself. "I told you I'd get in." His mother rolled her eyes cheekily, remaining proud of his accomplishments. "As you've told me many times," she also joined in on the chuckled, and smiled wider, "I was going to give this to you earlier, but you came home late. Anyway, congratulations, son. You're doing us proud. Try not to annoy the others there, okay?" "Super High School Level Class President," he continued going over the letter, as his mother exited his bedroom. "Interesting." 002: RAMONA SHSL: HERBALIST The girl, with slightly dark skin with a seemingly African-American descent, and in a regular outfit had put down the envelope in which she had just received, and rested her hand on her head as it ached in incredible throbbing pain, a migraine or strong headache of some sort. "Oh man," she felt in anger on the inside, due to the pain she was experiencing, "this should fix it right up." She put down her green tea, from which she had taken a sip from and walked through her neatly set out kitchen. Opening a cupboard door, it revealed many small bottles of liquids which she had personally combined together, with certain herbs. Grabbing one, she lifted off the cap and swallowed the entire bottle. It was small, but she felt satisfied as she drank it. "I'm starting to feel better already," she talked to herself, giggling, after a little bit of waiting, "after all, they don't call me a Super High School Level Herbalist for nothing." She lifted up the letter, and stuck it on the fridge as she made her way to her bedroom. 003: MARCUS SHSL: BOXER A smug chuckle was heard, as a buff teenager with sleek black hair, with only pants on and sweat pouring down his body. He swept another punch at his opponent in the ring, which smacked him hard in the face. The force was incredibly strong, causing his opponent to fall back in the ring, and onto the ground. Even though they were wearing gloves, it was still painful. "Ten, nine, eight, seven," someone out side the ring, who was friends with them both, begun to count, "six, five, four, three, two, one! Marcus wins!" Marcus walked off the ring, satisfied, as he was given a bottle of water and a letter addressed especially to him, which interested him. As he begun reading, he took a sip, only for his sparring partner to pat him hard on the back. "Good, Marcus! Pretty kick-ass if I say so myself!" "It's no surprise," Marcus laughed, as he scrunched up the note and threw it straight into the trash, "I am a Super High School Level Boxer, whatever that crap is." His friend smiled, and questioned him. "Want to go again?" "Sure," he swung another punch in his friend's direction, knocking him into the ring. 004: BLADE SHSL: DELINQUENT The sizzling sound of fire crackling was heard loud, as it begun to encompass more than just the shed of his house. He walked back into the house, as his parents and little sister watched in disgust. "Blade," his father roared out, "put that fire out at once, you imbecile!" His younger sister rolled her eyes, as he continued walking. "No wonder why no one likes you..." "Let me get the hose," his father glared, and made his way outside to quickly put out the fire. Blade chuckled, as he ignored their hatred against him. Walking off, he grabbed the letter for him off the counter, and made his way to the front door, as he heard sobs from his mother. "Blade... why? Why would you endanger all of our lives like this?" He shrugged, not caring, as he exited the house as smoke was instantly rising from the back yard. "Super High School Level Delinquent." He said to himself with a grin, dropping the letter on the ground. 005: HAILEY SHSL: GYMNAST A girl with dark blonde hair landed on the deep blue mat after doing a flip, with her arms out to the side, and a big smile on her face. "Finally," she cheered, and walked off as other's made their way onto the equiptment. As she walked to the bleachers, she sat down next to her best friend. "You did great, Hailey," the girl spoke, in a peppy town, "you are going to be so great in the future." Hailey blushed, happy with her friend's statements, making her feel more accomplished in life. "Really? Thanks Ellie! You're reassurance means a lot. But, do you really think I'm that good? I'm just average. Sure, it seems good, but there must be so much better people out there." Ellie gasped. "You're not just good, you're amazing," she held out a letter, "which is why you've got a letter from the amazing Sunshine Academy! Don't worry, I didn't read it! Well, only the envelope itself! Go on, Hailey! Open it! They are so acclaimed, this has to be good!" As she unfolded the letter from the envelope, she begun to read through the entire thing. "I've been accepted... starting today? I am so toked!" "You better be," Ellie giggled, looking down at the note, "Miss Super High School Level Gymnast." Hailey chuckled alongside her. "Oh, you!" 006: MALLORY SHSL: NATURE LOVER